


Pangarap Kang Mahagkan

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chatmates, Fluff, M/M, Make-up artist!Kyungsoo, Strangers to Lovers, more surprises!, mutual understanding
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Nagkaroon ng biglaang raket si Kyungsoo na magiging isang malaking twist sa araw niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Pangarap Kang Mahagkan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soopanini (melodio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> matagal ko na itong utang kay jin huhu ngayon ko lang natapos hahaha. last year ko pa na sinimulan lol tapos baks hindi ito yung napag-usapan nating au huhu or napag-usapan ba natin noon na make-up artist ni fluke si kyungsoo?? di ko rin tanda eh pero para sayo 'to. sana matanggap mo kahit shet ampanget ata pero ito yung kinalabasan hahaha.
> 
> gagawan pa kita isang fic featuring fluke natouch hintay ka lang dyan dahil quarantine din naman at wala ako work huhuhu so ito muna ang alay ko sayo friend. love you!

"May banggaan ata kaya trapik, Fluke." Himutok ni Jongin sa driver's seat ng minamaneho niyang Honda Civic.

Nasa tabi niya ang half-brother niyang si Fluke na busy kakapindot sa cellphone nito.

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin sa kapatid dahil tila hindi siya nito narinig. Isa pa, may kilig na ngiti ang kapatid kaya nagtataka siya kung sino ang kausap nito.

"Fluke?" Tawag niya muli dito na sa wakas ay nag-angat na ng tingin sa kanya. Trapik naman kaya tiningnan siya ni Jongin sa mata at tinaasan ng kilay. "Sino ka-chat mo?"

Nginitian lang siya ng cute na kapatid kahit alam naman na din niya na ang manliligaw nitong si Ohm ang kausap niya.

"Wala, Kuya. Ano nga ulit sabi mo kanina?" Pag-iiba niya habang nagtitipa sa cellphone bago ito tuluyang tinago sa bulsa ng backpack niya.

Hindi na ito pinilit pa ni Jongin na sagutin ang tanong niya, bagkus, dumiretso siya ng tingin sa napakahabang trapik. "Mukhang may something ata. Trapik eh. Baka ma-late ka sa pageant mo nito. Mag-aalas dose na. Dapat ala-una nandun na di ba?"

Pakonti-konti lang ang pag-usad nila. 

Nagbago na rin bigla ang timpla ng mukha ni Fluke kaya nagtaka na rin ito kung bakit ubod ng trapik. Buong akala pa naman niya ay nakakalayo na sila. Hindi pa pala.

"Kuya, kinakabahan ako, pano kung hindi tayo umabot nito?"

"Aabot yan. Sabihan mo muna si Earth na baka medyo ma-late ka. Sabihin mo trapik."

Nakinig naman si Fluke at agad tinext ang kaibigan at make-up artist niya sa araw na ito.

Sa sobrang bagal ng daloy ng trapiko na inabot na sila ng trenta minutos sa lugar, para maibsan ang inis ay binuksan ni Jongin ang radyo at tiningnan muna saglit ang cellphone.

> Aalis ako today. Raket. Biglaan :))
> 
> Mabilis na nag-tipa ng sagot si Jongin.
> 
> Ok, babe. Ingat ka 😘

Pagkababa ng cellphone ay kumambiyo muli si Jongin para pausadin ang sasakyan.

"Yiee, si Kuya, nakangiti. Sino yun, ha?" Pang-aasar ni Fluke sa kanya na hindi rin naman niya sinikreto sa kapatid.

"Kalandian ko. Nakilala ko sa Tindr. Soobelle name. Ganda, no? Ganda rin nito. Pag naging jowa ko na, papakilala ko agad sayo." Ngisi ni Jongin sa kapatid at nang huminto sila muli ay chineck niya ang cellphone, ngunit hindi na nag-reply si Soobelle sa kanya.

"Ayiee, sigurado ka bang gusto ka rin niya, Kuya? Mamaya pampalipas oras ka lang pala niya ah." Asar pa ni Fluke sa kanya, ngunit binawi rin. "Joke lang!"

"Ikaw talaga." Tawa naman ni Jongin, walang bahid na na-offend ito sa sinabi ng kapatid. "Nag-usap naman na kami. Sinabi ko naman na niya sa kanya na gusto ko siya. Umamin din naman siya na gusto din niya ako kaya mutual naman."

"E, ba't hindi pa kayo kung ganun naman na din pala?"

Nalagpasan na rin nila ang trapik na tumagal ng halos limampung minuto.

May maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin. "Gusto niya maging official kapag nagkita na kami."

"Ay, ba't naman ganun, Kuya? So hindi pa kayo nagkikita? Ilang buwan na ba kayong magkalandian?"

"Seven months na din." Sagot ni Jongin. "Sabi niya hindi pa siya ready makipagkita. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit. Kung ano ang dahilan. Ayaw ko din naman siyang pilitin kung hindi pa siya handa."

"Baka may tinatago siya sayo, Kuya. Baka catfish." 

Nanlumo ang mukha ni Jongin sa sinabi ng kapatid. "Hindi ko alam, Fluke. Ang alam ko lang, gustong-gusto ko siya. Hindi ko siya maisipan ng masama kasi pakiramdam ko na totoo naman siya sa akin. Sinabi ko naman din sa kanya na kung ano man ang dahilan niya kung bakit ayaw pa niya makipagkita, iintindihin ko yun. Sa totoo lang ayoko pa sana isipin 'to, dahil masaya ako. Okay muna ako sa ganito, Fluke. Kung masasaktan man ako sa huli, sa araw na lang na yun ko siya iisipin. Hindi muna sa ngayon."

"Natatakot ka ba sa malalaman mo, Kuya?"

"Hindi ako natatakot sa kung ano ang tinatago niya sa sarili niya. Mas takot ako malaman na hindi pala totoo ang lahat sa amin. Mas nakakatakot akong malaman na baka nga, pampalipas oras lang ako sa kanya. Samantalang ako, mahal ko na siya."

* * *

Hindi naman sila na-late para sa pageant na sinalihan ni Fluke na inilunsad para sa mga bading tulad niya.

Itinaguyod ito ng isang samahan ng mga LGBTQ+ na itatanghal sa PICC.

Bitbit ni Jongin ang mabigat na backpack ng gamit ng kapatid habang hila naman ni Fluke ang maleta nitong kulay pink.

Nagkakagulo na sa backstage dahil isang oras na lang at mag-uumpisa na ang patimpalak.

Lalong kinabahan si Fluke dahil hindi magkanda-ugaga ang mga contestants kasama ng kani-kanilang mga make-up artists na nagsisiksikan sa dalawang dressing rooms.

"Fluke Kim? Fluke Kim? Andito na ba si bakla? Contestant number 14? Fluke Kim, hello, andito na ba you!?" Anunsyo ng isa sa mga staff ng pageant.

Nahihiyang nagtaas ng kamay si Fluke nang napatingin sa gawi niya ang staff na naghahanap sa kanya.

May kinausap saglit ang staff sa radyo niya bago siya nito lapitan na may striktong ekspresyon sa mukha. "Girl, mag-uumpisa na in an hour ang pageant, hindi ka pa nakakapag-ayos pano na yan?"

Nagpaumanhin si Fluke. "Sorry po. Natrapik po kasi kami ng Kuya ko." Sabay tingala kay Jongin sa tabi niya na umakbay sa kanya.

Nawala ang pagkunot ng noo ng staff. Imbes, para itong tinapunan ng asin, kilig na kilig nang makita si Jongin.

"Ay, ganun ba? Sige sige bakla, lika hatid kita sa free space mo. Asan na ba make-up artist mo?"

Pagkarating nila sa designated place ni Fluke kung san siya aayusan, nagtinginan na rin ang ibang mga kandidata at make-up artists sa gawi ni Jongin.

Nagbubulangan ito ng, 'gwapo ni papa, girl', 'sure ako daks yan walang duda', 'jowa ba niya yan? swerte naman ni bakla.' 

Nang marinig ni Fluke na pinag-uusapan na mag-jowa sila ng Kuya, hindi niya mapigilang matawa.

Medyo na-aawkwardan na rin si Jongin dahil kahit gwapo at makisig siya, hindi siya sanay sa atensyon ng maraming tao.

"Fluke, hanap na ako ng pwesto ko. Nasan na ba si Earth? Bakit wala pa siya dito?"

Nginitian nang malagkit si Jongin ng staff bago ito nag-excuse sa kanila at umalis.

"Kuya, sige na, kaya ko na dito mag-isa. Tawagan ko na din si Earth. Baka na-traffic lang din siya sa South."

"Sige. Basta, Fluke, manalo matalo, ikaw pa rin ang panalo sa akin, okay?"

Maganda ang ngiti ni Fluke sa kuya niya. Sa vanity mirror niya ito nginitian at kinusot naman ni Jongin bilang tugon ang buhok niya.

Pagkaalis ni Jongin ay napanguso si Fluke at hinablot ang cellphone sa bulsa ng kanyang bag.

Hindi na niya ito na-check pa dahil naging abala siya pakikipagkwentuhan sa kuya niya sa byahe.

Pagkabukas ng cellphone, tumambad sa kanya ang 43 missed calls. 30 kay Earth, 3 kay Ohm at 10 sa isang unknown number.

Napuno rin ang inbox niya ng texts. Lalo na galing kay Earth.

> Bakla! I'm so sorry hindi ako makakapunta today. Emergency kasi sinugod na naman namin sa ospital si Lola. I thought makakapunta ako pero walang available ngayon sa amin. May biglaang priority si Kuya pero pinakiusapan ko na isa kong friend na may kilalang magaling na make-up artist. Remember, Baekhyun? Otw na sila dyan. Labyu baks, I'm so sorry. Galingan mo beh ah? Mwah mwah!
> 
> Bakla! Tatawagan ka ni Baek, sagutin mo ah!
> 
> Bakla?? Sagot ka kay Baek please lapit na sila picc
> 
> Beh??? Where u na ba? Hinihintay ka na ni Baek.
> 
> Nasa lobby sila beh
> 
> Beh, sagot ka naman please :(((

At hindi na niya napansin pa ang texts ni Ohm at ni Baekhyun sa kanya dahil tumawag na muli sa kanya ang isang unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, si Fluke ba ito? Si Baekhyun pala 'to. Friend ni Earth. Nandito kami sa lobby ngayon. Di kasi kami pwede pumasok dahil hindi kami registered--"

"Oh my god," Napatayo bigla si Fluke at mabilis na umalis ng dressing room papunta sa lobby. "I'm so sorry po. Ngayon ko lang kasi ulit binuksan phone ko. Papunta na ako dyan I'm so sorry po ulit talaga."

At sa pagdating ni Fluke sa lobby, naroroon nga ang namumukhaan niyang si Baekhyun.

Tumakbo siya sa kanila, hinihingal. "I'm so sorry. Pasensya na talaga, ngayon lang. Tara."

Sumunod si Baekhyun sa kanya kasama ang isa pang lalaki na tahimik lamang sa tabi.

"Okay lang, bakla. Kala nga namin nagtampo ka na kay Earth. Nga pala, ito pala friend ko. Siya ang magiging make-up artist mo ngayon. Si Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, meet Fluke, Fluke meet Kyungsoo."

Nginitian ito ni Fluke at kinamayan. "Nice to meet you. Akala ko si Baekhyun ang magmi-make-up sa akin, hindi pala."

"Marunong ako mag-make-up girl, pero etong si Kyungsoo talaga ang pinakamagaling! You won't regret it!"

Napapalo si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Baekhyun, ngunit natatawa.

"Tara, tara na, baka maiwan ka, bakla! Text mo na lang din si Earth!"

At tinext na nga ni Fluke ang kaibigan:

> Beh!! Sorry ngayon lang. Pero no worries, magkakasama na kami. Don't worry di ako nagtatampo. Mas priority si lola mo. I will pray for her fast recovery, baks. Love you, thank you! Mwah! 

Pagdating nila sa backstage ay hiningian ang dalawa ng IDs.

"Kuya, yung registered make-up artist ko hindi makakarating, so sila lang ang substitute." Pagmamakaawa ni Fluke sa bouncer na hindi pa rin niya matinag.

"Hindi pwede. May ID lang ang pwede pumasok."

"Kuya, sige na po. Mag-uumpisa na po yung pageant hindi pa rin po ako nakakabihis." Hindi pa rin naman papatalo si Fluke.

"Hindi talaga pwede. Ikaw lang pwede pumasok." Sagot ng bouncer sa kanila at napabuntong-hininga na lang si Fluke.

"Bakla, bihis ka na, dito ka na lang make-apan ni Soo." Bilin ni Baekhyun sa kanya na sinang-ayunan din ni Kyungsoo ng aprub sign at hugis pusong ngiti.

Pero bago pa pumasok sa loob si Fluke ay sumulpot naman ang staff na nag-assist sa kanya at ng kuya niyang may backstage pass kanina.

"Bakla, hindi ka pa rin nag-aayos, anong oras na!"

"Pasensya na po. Yung make-up artist ko kasi hindi makakapunta so yung substitute na lang po niya ang pumunta."

Napataas ng kilay ang staff at napatingin sa gawi ng bouncer.

"O ano? Wala sila ID?"

"Ah, eh, yun na nga po." Ngiti na lang niya sa staff na naawa rin naman sa kanya kinalaunan.

"Ako na bahala. Magbihis ka na."

Nakatayo pa rin si Fluke sa pwesto.

"Girl, ano pa hinihintay mo? Bihis ka na."

At tsaka na nga liningon ni Fluke si Baekhyun na nakikipag-usap kay Kyungsoo...

sa pamamagitan ng sign language.

Pero kailangan na niya magbihis sa loob kaya nang may gulat sa mukha at pagtataka, diretso na siya sa dressing room kung saan halos ng mga kandidata ay tapos na magsiayos.

Di rin nagtagal at nakapasok na rin sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa loob.

"Naku, 30 minutes na lang pala. Need mo ba help sa pagsuot ng gown mo beh?" Tanong agad ni Baekhyun kay Fluke habang si Kyungsoo naman ay abala na sa paglalabas ng make-up kit niya.

"Oo, teh. May zipper sa likod gown ko, pa-zipper na lang ako." Sagot ni Fluke bago tapunan ng tingin si Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanila at ngumiti sa kanya.

Nginitian niya ito pabalik bago siya hawakan ni Baekhyun sa balikat. "Bilisan na natin, bakla."

* * *

Ngayong nakabihis na at nasa tapat na siya ng vanity mirror, kahit kaunting oras na lamang ay kalmado lang si Kyungsoo sa paglalagay ng make-up sa kanya.

Patuloy sa pag-sign language si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo dahil si Baekhyun ang naging assistant nito at naging taga-abot ng kailangan nito.

Ang tanging naitutugon na lang ni Fluke kay Kyungsoo bilang pasasalamat ay ang ngiti niya.

Last touches na lang ng make-up ang gagawin sa kanya kaya sa pagtingala niya kay Kyungsoo na may saya sa mukha habang siya ay pinapaganda, natanto rin ni Fluke kung gaano kaganda ang lalaki. Makinis ito at may katabaan ang rosas na mga pisngi, bilugan ang mga mata at napakaganda ng hulma ng labi nito na kapag siya ay ngumingiti ay nagiging hugis puso.

Gaya ngayon. Sabay bigay ng two thumbs up sa kanya tanda na tapos na ang pagmi-make-up nito sa kanya.

"Oks na!" Palakpak ni Baekhyun sa likuran niya na nag-guide rin sa kanyang ulo para dumiretso ng tingin sa salamin. "Ay pak na pak ang ganda! As expected kay bebe Soo! Galing niya mag-make-up, di ba? Pwede ka na maging sister ni Catriona! Ganda oh!"

"Thank you, Kyungsoo." Masayang sabi ni Fluke sa kanyang make-up artist na walang duda, napakagaling! Aaminin niya, kung magaling si Earth, mas magaling si Kyungsoo.

Kaya't sa lubos na kaligayahan dahil naglaan ito ng oras sa kanya, tumayo siya bigla at niyakap si Kyungsoo.

"Teh, thank you." Sabi niya sabay bitaw at tingin kay Kyungsoo. "Teh, ang ganda ko ngayon. Salamat talaga sa tulong mo. Kung hindi baka ampanget ko ngayon sa pageant na 'to. Thank you, thank you talaga!" Naiiyak na sabi ni Fluke sa kanya habang hawak niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na muntik niyang makalimutan na baka hindi siya nito narinig. Isa pa, hindi rin naman siya marunong mag-sign language kaya hindi niya sigurado kung naintindihan ba siya ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi.

Pero biglang nag-sign language si Kyungsoo at tinranslate ito ni Baekhyun para sa kanya.

"Walang anuman daw, Fluke. Masaya siya na masaya ka sa make-up niya sayo. Galingan mo rin daw mamaya. Dito lang daw siya to support you at pagandahin ka hanggang matapos ang pageant." Ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya na naging domino effect na rin nang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sunod si Fluke.

At nagyakapan silang tatlo kahit hindi sila ganun ka-close.

"Teka, picture muna kayong dalawa. The contestant Catriona and Bebe Kyungsoo, the amazing gorgeous make-up artist!"

Sa picture nila ni Kyungsoo, nakahawak ito sa mga balikat ni Fluke mula sa likuran.

"Pak na pakshet sa ganda mga mamshies! Oh! Ganda!" 

Natuwa rin naman si Fluke at Baekhyun sa kuha ni Baekhyun sa kanila.

"Ladies! Get ready in 2 minutes magsisimula na ang show!" Anunsyo ng isang staff sa kanila kaya bumitaw na sila sa isa't-isa.

"Suotin mo na yung wig mo, bakla!" 

Nang masuot ni Fluke ang kanyang wig at ayusin ni Kyungsoo iyon para sa kanya, nag-selfie muli silang tatlo.

"Pak! Gaganda naten mga beh!" Pinakita ni Baekhyun ang picture at ginamit na rin ni Fluke at Kyungsoo ang mga cellphones nila para sa isa pang selfie nila.

Habang pinagmamasdan ang litrato na kuha sa phone niya, napatanong siya kay Baekhyun.

"Teh, bingi po ba si Ate Kyungsoo?"

Nakita niya sa kanyang peripheral vision ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo at doon na nasagot ang kanyang katanungan.

Pero vocally pa rin siyang pinaliwanagan ni Baekhyun. "Pipe si Kyungsoo, Fluke."

* * *

Sa pagsimula ng pageant, kabado man, bigay todo pa rin na binigay ni Fluke ang lahat para magtanghal sa maraming tao.

Masaya rin siya na tanaw niya ang supportive niyang kuya at ang katabi nito na nagpapaligaya sa kanyang puso na si Ohm.

Isang sulyap lang sa pwesto nila ay nakakahigop na siya ng lakas ng loob para magpatuloy sa pageant.

Dumaan ang talent portion, catwalk, at costume wear. Sa tingin naman ni Fluke ay nagawa naman niya ang mga portion na ito nang maayos. Sa awa ng Diyos, nakaabot pa siya sa Top 5 na hindi niya pa inasahan dahil kahit umabot lang siya sa Top 10 ay malaking bagay na iyon sa kanya.

Kaya para sa huling yugto ng pageant kung saan kailangan makipagtagisan sa talino at talastasan, sa ngiti lang ni Ohm sa tabi ng kuya niya, manalo man o matalo, alam niyang panalo pa rin siya sa huli.

"...and I! Thank you!" Taas noo niyang sambit matapos sagutin ang tanong na napili para sa kanya.

* * *

Hindi man nanalo sa patimpalak, masaya naman siyang sinalubong nina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa backstage.

Niyakap siya nang mga ito habang hawak niya ang kanyang bouquet at plaque bilang 3rd Runner Up at ang kanyang Ms. Photogenic award. Syempre hindi rin mawawala ang sash na nakalagay sa kanya.

"Ang ganda ganda ng sagot mo kanina, Fluke. We're so proud!" Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Aprub sign at masayang ngiti naman ang alay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Thank you mga 'teh." Pinaypayan niya ang sarili gamit ang kamay. "Naiiyak ako. Grabe thank you talaga. Savior ko kayong dalawa today. Babawi ako sa inyo. Ang laki ng utang na loob ko sa inyong dalawa. Thank you sobra."

"Aw." Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na may sinasabi. "Fluke, sabi ni Soo, masaya siya para sayo. Masaya siya na nakatulong siya sayo today. Wag ka na rin magtanim ng utang na loob kasi bukal sa puso niya na tumulong sayo. Yung pagkaabot mo pa lang sa Top 5, enough na sa kanya yun. At tsaka pwede daw ba kayo magpicture together, dalawa lang kayo?"

Naluluha si Fluke sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at bahagyang tumawa at napapunas sa nanunubig niyang mga mata. "Oo naman. Make-up artist ko kaya yan si Ate Soo."

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa labi at tsaka tumabi kay Fluke para sa isang litrato.

"Yung akin din!" Binigay ni Fluke ang cellphone kay Baekhyun para sa marami pang pictures kasama si Kyungsoo. 

"Tayo din tatlo!" Dumikit si Baekhyun sa kanila para makakuha din sila ng litrato tatlo.

Habang tinitingnan ang mga litrato nila sa cellphone at nagsisipag-addan na sa Facebook, sinuot bigla ni Fluke ang wig niya kay Kyungsoo.

"Ahh. Ang ganda! Bagay sayo!" 

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan at nahihiyang napangiti habang suot ang napakagandang wig ni Fluke.

"Hawakan mo rin itong plaque at bouquet ko, Ate Soo. Tsaka itong sash ko. Kung hindi dahil sayo, hindi pak na pak make-up ko. Hindi siguro ako magiging 3rd Runner Up!"

Nang masuot ang sash kay Kyungsoo at maibigay ang plaque at bouquet sa kanya. Napatingin ang iba sa kanya dahil sa kakaibang ganda na taglay niya suot ang wig. Tiyak na mapagkakamalan siyang babae kung hindi siya nakita ng ilan kanina sa backstage.

"Picture, Ate Soo! Tingin ka dito! 1, 2, 3!"

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

"Omg, bading, ang ganda ganda mo!" Comment ni Baekhyun habang kinukunan din ng litrato ang kaibigan na pormal lang ang pag-pose sa camera.

Hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo sa papuri ng kaibigan sa kanya. Umabot hanggang sa dulo ng tenga niya ang kanyang pamumula.

"Ate Soo, ang ganda mo." Papuri din ni Fluke sa kanya kaya napalabi siya at napayuko lalo sa hiya.

"Fluke!"

Dalawang matangkad na lalaki ang dumating. Si Jongin at si Ohm.

"Kuya!" Masayang salubong ni Fluke kay Jongin sabay yakap sa matangkad niyang kapatid.

Niyakap din niya si Ohm bilang pagbati.

"Nasaan na yung sash mo? Yung wig mo? Bouquet mo? Pipicture pa naman tayo." Tanong ni Jongin sa kapatid.

"Ay Kuya pinasuot ko muna sa make-up artist ko. Di nakarating si Earth, pero nagpadala siya ng substitute." Kwento niya bago tingnan si Kyungsoo na tinatanggal na ang sash at inabot na iyon kay Baekhyun pati na rin ang plaque at bouquet. Hinila niya papalapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. "Kuya, meet Baekhyun and--"

Nanindig ang balahibo ni Jongin pagkakita sa kaharap niya. Sa madaling salita, at walang duda, kaharap na niya ngayon ang babaeng laman ng puso't isipan niya na matagal na niyang gustong makita.

"Soobelle??"

Sa tono pa lang ng boses ni Jongin habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na suot pa rin ang wig ni Fluke, mabigat ang tensyon na naramdaman nina Fluke, Ohm at Baekhyun. Nagsitinginan sila sa isa't-isa bago tumingin kina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Samantala, may pag-aalala sa mukha ni Fluke dahil mabilis niyang napagkonekta ang lahat. Si Kyungsoo ang Soobelle na kalandian ng Kuya niya sa Tindr.

"Soo--" Naputol ang salita ni Jongin dahil bigla na lang tumakbo si Kyungsoo papalayo sa kanya. "Soobelle! Teka!"

Akma na rin sanang tatakbo si Baekhyun para sundan ang kaibigan pero pinigilan siya ni Fluke.

Sa tingin pa lang ni Fluke, alam na ni Baekhyun na huwag na makisawsaw pa sa kung ano ang namamagitan sa kaibigan niya at kay Jongin.

* * *

Sa pagod, huminto rin sa pagtakbo si Kyungsoo.

Nasa labas na siya ng building, hinihingal at naluluha sa nangyari.

Hindi siya makapaniwala na nandito si Jongin lalo na at Kuya pala ito ng kaibigan ni Earth.

Bakit ngayon pa kung kailan hindi pa siya handang magpakita sa lalaking mahal na niya? 

Bakit ganito ang tadhana?

"Soobelle--"

Paglingon ni Kyungsoo, nasa likuran na niya si Jongin.

Bilang sagot, tinanggal niya ang wig na suot na ikinagulat ni Jongin dahil ang inakala niyang babae na nakilala ay isa palang lalaki.

"S-Soo--"

Umiyak si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya makapagsalita. Iniyak na lang niya ang lahat dahil alam niya na ito na ang magiging wakas ng relasyon nila ni Jongin ngayong alam na ng lalaki ang buong katotohanan.

Nakatalikod, rumagasa lang ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya magsalita. Gusto niya humingi ng tawad sa panloloko na ginawa niya kay Jongin. Alam naman niya na mali ang magpanggap, ngunit hindi naman din niya inasahan na may taong magkaka-interes at magkakagusto sa kanya kaya tinuloy niyang magpanggap na babae dahil sa ganitong paraan lang din niya naramdaman na siya ay kaibig-ibig din. At tanging si Jongin lang ang nagparamdam nito sa kanya, na may silbi rin siya sa mundo kahit na pipe siya, na kamahal-mahal din naman ang isang tulad niya.

Ang kaso lang, hindi pa alam ni Jongin ang kapansanan niya.

Marahang lumapit si Jongin sa lalaki at para iparating sa kanya na hindi siya galit, ipinatong niya ang kamay sa balikat ni Kyungsoo bago iakyat ito sa bunbunan ng lalaki at tapikin siya sa ulo.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa lalaking alam niyang kamumuhian na siya ngayon.

Malalaking butil ng mga luha ang patuloy na tumutulo sa kanyang mukha. Siya rin ay tahimik nang humihikbi.

"Tahan na, Soobelle..." Mahinahong sabi ni Jongin. Tila nanghehele ng bata. "Tahan na...hindi ako galit." Ngiti rin niya sa maliit na lalaki na patuloy niyang tinatapik sa ulo nito.

Nang tumahan si Kyungsoo, humanap sila ng mauupuan sa paligid.

Gabi na rin ngunit tanaw pa rin nila ang mga taong nagpapapicture pa sa labas ng building matapos ang pageant.

Umupo sila sa gilid ng mga pananim na bulaklak.

Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nagpupunas na ng luha gamit ang kamay nito.

Sabi pa niya, "Lam mo, kung may panyo lang ako dito, pupunasan ko luha mo." Ito ang paraan ni Jongin para gumaan na ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Pero pwede ko rin naman gamitin mga kamay ko. Tingala ka nga sa akin."

Otomatikong tumingala si Kyungsoo. Nanunubig pa rin ang mga mata, namumula pa rin ang ilong. 

Humawak si Jongin sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang basang pisngi nito gamit ang hinlalaki.

"Ayan...mas maganda ka na ulit. Pampanget yang luha." Tawa ni Jongin bago titigan si Kyungsoo maigi mula sa noo nito, mga mata, ilong, pababa sa napakagandang korteng puso na mga labi.

"Kaya ba...ayaw mong makipagkita sa akin?" Biglang tanong niya na nagpaatras kay Kyungsoo at napayuko, ngunit tumango rin. Nandito na rin naman siya, karapatan din ni Jongin malaman ang katotohanan.

Tumango si Jongin bilang pag-intindi. "Nagulat ako, pero galit? Hindi. Wala naman kaso sa akin kung babae o lalaki ka. Wala naman sa gender yun. Ang alam ko lang, gustong-gusto kita at gustong-gusto na kitang makita. Ikaw naman tinakbuhan mo ako agad. Nakakatakot ba ako, Soo?" Nguso ni Jongin sa kanya. Kung noon ay sa selfies lang ni Jongin nakikita ito ni Kyungsoo, ngayon harapan na. Napaka-cute talaga ni Jongin.

Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo dahil kahit gusto niyang magpaliwanag, hindi naman siya makapagsalita at isa pa, wala silang panulat at papel na dala.

Samantala, iba ang interpretasyon ni Jongin sa katahimikan ng lalaki kaya tinapik niya ulit ito sa ulo para siguraduhin si Kyungsoo na hindi niya ito minamadali.

"Naiintindihan ko kung di mo pa kayang magpaliwanag sa ngayon. Pasensya na kung natakot kita."

Agad tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay at winagayway para sabihing _'hindi, hindi.'_ dahil ready naman na siya magpaliwanag, ngunit hindi niya alam kung papaano dahil pipe siya.

Kumurap si Jongin at pansin niya na tila nahihirapan si Kyungsoo sabihin ang gusto.

"Anong gusto mong sabihin?"

Tumitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya at bumuntong-hininga. Sumenyas siya ng pa-ekis gamit ang mga braso at tumuro sa bibig niya. Gusto niyang sabihin sa madaling paraan na hindi siya nakakapagsalita.

Matapos gawin iyon, hinintay niya ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin sa kanya.

At sa kabilang banda, agad nakuha ni Jongin ang ibig parating ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

May pagkagulat sa kanyang itsura, pero mabilis naunawaan ni Jongin ang estado ni Kyungsoo. Kaya naman, mas lalong niyang naintindihan kung bakit ayaw makipagkita ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Sa gulat ni Kyungsoo, biglang nag-sign language si Jongin sa kanya.

_ 'So hindi lang dahil lalaki ka kaya ayaw mo makipag-meet sa akin?' _

Hindi pa rin maproseso ni Kyungsoo ang sumunod na nangyari dahil si Jongin? Marunong mag-sign language?

Namula si Kyungsoo sa natuklasan, ngunit sumagot rin.

_'Oo. Nakakahiya kasi. Tapos, nagpanggap pa akong babae kahit hindi naman. Trip trip ko lang yung Tindr pero dumating ka at kinausap mo ako. Matino ka kaya di ko rin napigilan sarili kong kausapin ka rin.'_ Lumabi si Kyungsoo sabay tuloy, _'at magustuhan ka.'_

Maamo ang ngiti ni Jongin sabay tapik sa ulo ni Kyungsoo.

_ 'Sus, sa akin ka pa nahiya. Pero ginulat mo ako. Lalaki ka pala.' _

Nalungkot muli si Kyungsoo. _'I'm sorry. Niloko kita.'_

_ 'Forgiven. Hindi ko naman habol itsura mo o kung ano ka. Pero aaminin ko, napakaganda mo, Soobelle. Soobelle nga ba talaga pangalan mo?' _

Umiling si Kyungsoo at sinabi ang pangalan niya gamit ang kamay. 

"Kyungsoo?" Bigkas niya at inulit-ulit pa na lalong nagpapula sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo... Ay teka--" bumalik siya sa pag-sign language, _'So naririnig mo ako, di ba?'_

Ngumiti at tumango si Kyungsoo. _'Okay lang kahit magsalita ka na lang. Matalas pa naman ang pandinig ko.'_

"Hindi ka naka-hearing aid?"

Umiling siya bilang tugon. _'Wala. May birth defect ako sa larynx ko kaya hindi ako makapagsalita.'_

Tumango lang si Jongin bilang pag-intindi bago tumingin sa magagandang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Kinusot niya ang buhok ng lalaki. "Akala mo ba ijujudge kita dahil ganito ka?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nanlalambot sa pagtapik ni Jongin sa ulo niya.

"Masyado na kitang gusto para i-judge pa kita. Tsaka di naman ako ganung tao. Hindi man planado, masaya ako na nagkita na tayo ngayon."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti. ' _Masaya rin ako na tanggap mo pa rin ako kahit ganito ako.'_

"Oo naman. Kaya wag ka na mahiya sa akin ah? Tsaka wag ka na tatakbo. Pero kung tatakbo ka, hahabulin pa rin kita." Tawa ni Jongin habang tinutukoy niya ang pangyayari kanina.

Napangiti nang malaki si Kyungsoo at sinabi, _'Hindi ko alam na marunong ka mag-sign language.'_

"Hindi ko ba nakwento sayo na nagturo ako dati sa isang SPED school?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa nalaman. _'Kaya pala ang galing mo.'_

Tumawa muli si Jongin. "Salamat."

Nanahimik sila saglit.

"So...pwede na ba ulit tayo magkita after nito?" Binunggo ni Jongin ang sarili sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

Suklay-suklay ang wig na hawak, tumango si Kyungsoo. Pero nawala rin bigla sa hawak niya ang wig at pagtingala niya, sinusuot na iyon ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Si Soobelle ka man o si Kyungsoo, ikaw pa rin ang babe ko."

Bumundol ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang pagkalakas.

Tumawa si Jongin at nahihiyang humimas sa batok niya. "Napag-usapan man natin noon na maging official tayo kapag nagkita tayo, pero...alam ko nakakabigla itong araw na 'to. Hindi planado, kaya, Soo? Maghihintay ako kung kailan handa ka na. Hindi kita mamadaliin."

Napanatag doon si Kyungsoo at ngumiti muli bago sinuklay ang wig na suot gamit ang kanyang mga daliri.

_ 'Salamat sa pag-intindi, Jongin. Sorry ulit.' _

Nilahad ni Jongin ang kamay kay Kyungsoo. "Wala na yun. Okay na tayo ah?"

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa palad ni Jongin at tumango sa kanya. Ang takot at nerbyos na naramdaman niya kanina ay tuluyan nang nalusaw.

Ang Jongin na ka-chat lang niya lagi noon, kaharap na niya ngayon at hawak ang kamay nito na matagal na niyang pinapangarap.

**Author's Note:**

> sana nagustuhan mo baks!!! mabuhay ang ating mga veve!


End file.
